The Nightmare Reboots Part 2
by Allen Dillard
Summary: A character is lost, briefly perhaps?  Time will tell.  2 others appear, what will they bring?  A massive blow is done, can our hero take it? Find out!  Remember to review and possibly tell how I suck! Whoo!
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Reboots

Part 1

Dib waited patiently for class to begin. It was almost the end of his sophomore year of "Hi Skool" and he couldn't be more bored. There was once a time where nearly all of his waking life was spent fighting a moronic and deadly inhuman force, but that age had long since passed. He clearly remembered the day he found Zim's house abandoned; Zim had not come to school for nearly six days, and Dib had been getting suspicious. At first, he assumed it was some sort of trap, but upon further investigation, it was revealed that the alien truly was gone.

When he ventured inside the home, Dib found it completely stripped. Not one piece of technology had been spared; save for several foreign screws and an engraved sphere to which Dib never found a purpose for.

"Class," Ms. Bitters decrepit voice broke through to his subconscious, "We have an old student coming back to us again, so be sure to welcome your foolish classmate to his new unrelenting doom…" Dib's mammoth head lazily shifted towards the door as it opened to reveal the figure standing there. "Zim," Ms. Bitters began, "How _horrible_ it is to see you again." Dib's jaw slacked opened and his eye's widened as Zim made his way across the classroom.

Zim stopped briefly and turned toward the ancient teacher, "I'm terribly sorry you feel that way Ms. Bitters." Then he continued toward an open desk several seats behind Dib.

For the rest of the class, Dib couldn't stop concentrating on the alien's reappearance, not that it was an uninteresting topic. It had been five years since the last time they encountered one another, and they had both grown a great deal. The small, green, egotistical creature that Dib had once known was no more, in his place stood a tall, pale, silent predecessor. Zim was still on the small side, but he had obviously grown, he now stood at the average humans nose level. His pea-colored skin was now lighter, like that of someone who was ill, and his voice, that is what was most different about him. Zim no longer referred to himself in third person, he did not seem to have the need to add titles such as "Pig-Smellys" "Dirt-Monkeys" or "Human" onto the ends of people names, but the worst of it, the most painful, was the tone. His tone was so average, so undetectable, just as a human.

Dib himself was also a changed being, having gained an actual height advantage over most people, as well as growing out his ponytail gave him the distinguished and scientific look of his father. Despite this his dealings into the paranormal remained constant, which kept him trim and fit, so he managed to gain the best of both worlds of science.

When he finished his mental review of his nemesis he began to verbally confront him, "Zim," Zim paid no attention, "Zim," Still no response, enraged, Dib wadded up his class notes and chucked them full speed at Zim's face as he looked down at his paper. Dib's smile slowly faded as Zim's hand shot up, caught the projectile, uncrumpled it, looked it over, and passed it up through the line of students until it reached Dib again.

He glanced around the classroom to see if anyone else saw the spectacle, but the only pair of eyes that viewed it seemed to belong to Dib's sister Gaz.

If these last five years had been grateful to Zim and Dib, then they must have owed Gaz their life. Gaz had not grown in anatomy or stature much; in fact, she was almost equal to that of her younger self, taller, of coarse, but almost identical in anatomy. Yet her face, although seeming to have remained the same, had some sort of universal attraction to the male population. She dealt with that problem throughout freshmen year, but all suitors eventually gave up due to her distant nature.

Gaz stared briefly at Dib, before going back to her Game Slave Six. She thought about joining her brother in tormenting Zim, before the lunch bell officially saved the alien.

Zim exited the lunch line and casually walked to his old table that he dined alone so often at, aware that the Dib watched him the entire way. Dib was not hidden, or even too obvious, but that hippo-head gave away every move. "What are you doing here?" Zim jumped at the sudden voice, turning toward the figure behind him. Gaz stood erect, not making eye contact, she just continued to play her video game.

"What does it matter to you? Earth-Beast." Gaz paused her game, and looked up with one eye. The way he said Earth-Beast, it seemed as though the word appeared foreign to him, it came rough off his tongue, but she knew she heard him use the phrase before…

"Dib said you would be more likely to tell a neutral party." Came Gaz's reply, she leveled her eye contact to both eyes now, her golden iris's shone brightly in the dark cafeteria.

Zim paused a moment before letting a sly smile cross his face, "What are you getting in return for this?" Gaz fought for a moment before revealing a dazzling white smile to him, this along with the light from her eye's caused Zim to squint.

"Heh, he has to be silent for a week and then by me the next seven Game Slave's." Gaz responded with pride in her voice.

"Quite a negotiator you are, well done." Zim let out a respectful smile before stating, "Well, nice talking to you."

"Yeah, same here." Gaz turned and walked to her brother, turning the game back on.

"Well, What did you learn?" Dib question eagerly, like a dog waiting for it's meal.

"Learned?" Gaz stopped the game again, and turned back toward the alien, she suddenly realized he had tricked her into leaving. She began to worry. Zim was smarter. Much too smarter.

All credit's go to Jhonen Vasquez and his twisted creation. I am an amateur writer who would like to get some help on his writing style, so I figured I would start a project in which people who possibly know nothing about the subject could critic me, seems fail proof. So I will try to post a couple pages a week, and if you respond positively I will keep it up, if you don't respond properly then I will still put it up. Suck it. The Obvious Genius of His Time, Allen Dillard


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Reboots

Part 2

Gaz was opening the front door to her house, when she was suddenly shoved aside by Dib, "!" He quickly shouted as if it made up for his actions. Her head shot up and a twitching eye followed him to his room, a wicked idea quickly came to her. Gaz walked into her bathroom, and proceeded to fill an old water pistol up with old toilet water. A demented smile stretched across her face as she opened Dib's door; suddenly, she forgot all resentment toward her brother as she viewed a new application being opened upon his computers desktop.

"Ooh" she exclaimed, "Is that a new game?" Dib spun around in his chair with a victorious grin.

"Nope, it's a live video feed."

"From where?" She gave him an unwary look, "Is that porn?" His smile faded,

"No, it's not _porn._" He stated, "It is a direct viewing from Zim's home base!" He crossed his arms in triumph, and waited for his sisters' congratulations. Gaz stared blankly at the loading screen,

"It's not going to work…" She said, Dib suddenly looked offended, spun back around, and pompously tapped a key. An imaged pop up of the subterranean base, a green alien had his backside to the screen as a little white robot ran around in circles.

"Gir!" He randomly shouted, causing his unknown audience to jump, "Stop your incessant nonsense and prepare yourself for briefing by The Almighty Tallest!" The little robot stopped running and turned toward its master,

"I don't wanna!" It screamed and ran out of the room, but suddenly he ran back in with a tiny tuxedo on, "Okay!" It joyously screamed.

Zim stared at the robot for a second before asking, "Where did you even get that?" Directly after his statement, a glowing light suddenly illuminated the floor, and Zim and his minion both kneeled.

"Damn," Dib said as he realized the camera was not in view of the screen, Gaz shushed him as voices began to become audible,

"Zim?" Came a worried and unsure tone, "Is that really you? Are you still alive?"

"Yes my Tallest," Zim's reply sounded humbled, almost grateful, "I have returned after scouting out the rest of this backwater world. From what I have observed, the humans are surprisingly advanced in weaponry, but none of their technology could possibly resist our,"

"Enough!" Came an outraged shout, it caused Gaz to jump, and Dib tipped over his desk chair, but Zim remained calm and poise. "Why is it that you can't seem to take a hint? What in your mind forces you to be this stupid?" It was the harshest tone either of the siblings had ever heard, had they seen Zim's face, they would have known that with every syllable spit, a flash of pain coursed through Zim's body, equal to that of a baseball bat to the leg. "Why don't you understand? You… are… not… an… Invader." The voice broke the last bit up into small fragments, as if to make the unruly being before them truly understand the message. A long, awkward pause stood between Zim and the faceless voice,

"Understood," Zim said weakly,

"'Understood' what?" The voice came again in an unrelenting tone.

"I understand that I am not…an Invader." The last phrase was in the most choking, pitiful voice ever uttered. Dib couldn't believe himself, but he actually felt remorse for his enemy. "Zim out." The glow of the screen suddenly ceased. There was a good five minutes of silence, the longest either Gir or Zim had gone without speaking a word, before it was broken by Gir.

"Master?"

"Yes Gir?" Came the reply, it was distant and emotionless.

"I no feel so good…"

"It's probably from the entire sack of taco's you ate. Just lie down." A metal clank came as Gir suddenly fell to the floor where he stood.

Minutes passed, then a few hours, Dib was about to shut-down the link that connected him to the camera, when Zim finally spoke, Dib was surprised it had the unlikely sound of hope within it. "We are on our own Gir, abandoned, cast out, refugee's from our own people. Irony is a cruel mistress. However, we do not have to face this challenge alone, we still have one another, brothers in arms, as the humans say…Do you understand?" Zim turned toward his underling after receiving no response, only to still find him in his deactivation mode. "Damn it Gir!" Zim cried out, "Reactivate!" No response came, "I said reactivate!"

"Sir," the computerized voice of the main A.I. system came on, "GIR unit ceases to function due to lack of vital energy processor."

"Well where is this part?"

"Processing. Processing. Item not in base."

"What are the consequences?" Zim questioned?

"Deactivation of GIR unit until part is found." Zim stared blankly for a moment before responding,

"No…No…No!" He suddenly screamed and ripped toward the lifeless body, wrenching close to his own, "Look at me Gir! I am your master you must obey me! There is no rest for you yet soldier! Stand up, fight!" No reply came from the robot.

"Damn you, you will not leave me here unprotected!" Something strange began to affect Zim's voice, but Dib was unsure of what it was. "If you leave me…I'll be the only one left…" The strange, sickening sound came from the aliens unseen side, the observing siblings didn't truly realize what was happening, until he lifted the small machine into his arms and turned to walk away. Zim was crying.

Dib suddenly shut the camera feed off. "I think it's time for bed." He said as he took his glasses off. Gaz nodded in silent agreement, she had dropped and forgotten the water pistol with her revenge long ago.

Meanwhile, nearly seven hundred thousand light-years away, three Irken life forms stood in a room together, two of them munching on curly fries. "Your mission is rather simple," A tall, red-eyed Irken said, "Locate, and destroy the one who refers to himself as 'Invader Zim'"

"Make him hurt." Said his purple-eyed companion, "Show him the wrath of a true Invader."

"Understood my Tallest," Came the reply of the newest addition to the Invader force, "He will pay."

"We have also arranged with one other to accompany you." The red one stated.

"No need, he is no threat to me."

"It's not for you," the purple one added, "He too, has his own…Reasons."

As the Invader exited the debriefing chambers, she noticed a large, burly Irken awaiting her inside a sleek, high-tec battle ship. He rolled down a window, "Greetings fellow doom-bringer."

"Greetings…" The Invader awaited a response of tital.

"Sizz-Lorr, Watcher of Foodcourtian exiles. And you are?"

"Tak, Invader Tak."

Little bit longer this time, all characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and his respective rights or some stuff along those lines. You get my meaning. Anyway little bit more depressing this time, with some foreshadowing, but don't worry as the entire tale won't be so sad. As always please review my work and tell me of any edits or holes in writing ect. So please review and I will try and keep em comming!

Signing off with his excellent charm and lady skills (Sarcasm)

Allen Dillard


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Reboots

Part 3

Dib was awoken by his blaring alarm clock at six in the morning, even after a night in a world where Bigfoot's and Chupacabra's roamed free in the civilized world of man, he could still not shake off the last night's events.

He casually made his way downstairs where Gaz had already eaten some of their absent father's Supertoast, and was preparing her backpack and satchel for "Skool"

"We are out of milk." She blandly stated, being sure to not make eye contact,

"I'm not hungry anyway." Dib weakly replied back, an image of the tears streaming down his enemy's face.

The siblings left their home together and began their walk to the nearby bus stop. After some time of silence, Dib finally broke it by saying, "He deserved it, with all that he's done…" He continued to think about his words as Gaz replied,

"If you say so." Suddenly, a loud crash rattled through the cold morning air, causing their heads to jerk up. A large black van brushed by them with lightening speed, closely followed by several others like it and half a dozen police cars. "Bank robbery?" Gaz questioned, Dib was about to agree when a slower vehicle with a strange symbol also passed. He recognized the mark: the Swollen Eyeball insignia. Like a streak of white fire, Dib began to sprint after the cars; Gaz raised an eyebrow as her idiot brother chased after cars like a dog, a crazy, unusually large headed dog.

She had lost track of Dib as he and the automobiles rounded a corner, five minutes of nonchalant walking later, and she too reached the turn. Throughout this short period of time, the air around Gaz was filled with loud metallic clanking, but the dark, gothic teenager seemed to pay no mind. One final bang, even louder then the rest, finally caught her attention, Gaz turned at the corner to find a spectacle she could not believe.

Crashed into the middle of the suburban street, was Zim's own Voot Cruiser. There were several smashed building that appeared to have been rammed by the vessel, and many people came out of their homes to view the scene. The cockpit suddenly opened with a satisfied release of air.

Zim staggered out, undisguised, cloths badly torn and ruffled, cuts and bruises covered his face and body, and, surprisingly enough, he had an empty bottle of alcohol in one hand. "People of Earth," he announced in a clear voice but with an unstable stance, "Here I am." Zim then collapsed, falling from the top of his ship to the crowd below.

Federal agents, Swollen Eyeball members, and the local police force closed in on the green creature, one pushing ahead of the others. He wore dark sunglasses, although the sun had hardly risen, a long black trench coat, and wore military grade hiking boots. "Excuse me people, government issued Paranormal Investigator Bill trying to make his way through." He said the title as if it meant something to the civilians, "Hmm…" he observed the unconscious extraterrestrial at his feet, "All right folks, no need to be alarmed, we just have a severely burned test pilot here."

Gaz could only blink, she momentarily forgot how to speak. Dib, on the other hand, couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Wait a second," he interjected, "You can't be serious! This is obviously a non-human being!" The Paranormal Investigator stared at the teenage boy for a second,

"Bag him." He said to someone behind him. The next thing that happened to Dib was an electric shock and then blackness. Gaz watched, still in shock over the crash, too phased to realize what was going on, when the Investigator noticed her dull stare, he motioned to her, "That one too."

Dib began to open his eyes, the world appeared blurry and undefined, he made out a green figure sitting across from him. He realized they were on a truck of some sort as he bounced and jiggled about. As his vision cleared, he noticed his sister's head resting peacefully on Zim's kneecaps, he felt a twinge of anger and need of protection coarse through his veins. A sudden bump threw the dainty girl up into the air and forced her even closer to the unconscious alien, Dib wished to right this wrong picture, but felt so weak when he tried to move.

Zim's eyes slowly opened as a large weight came down upon his lap, he looked up to see the Dib-Beast glaring at him, and looked down to see a comatose Gaz-Being. In order to keep the peace with Dib, Zim used up the strength he had been saving to lift the Gaz-Human, and place her next to him in a gingerly manner. He slightly regretted this action, she felt so soft and nice against him, but he was much too tired to think of this matter. Even this small effort left him over exhausted, so he pushed himself out, and laid down flat. Just then, a sudden stop forced the tired alien vigorously against the opposing wall. Zim landed head first into the steel side, causing blood to trickle out his mouth.

Just as the truck halted, a security guard came delivering his message "Mistress," he said in an unsure and submissive voice, "They've arrived."

"Excellent." Came a thick, German accent.

All rights and characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Little bit shorter then others, so deal with it!

Nice little amount of foreshadowing, and a few obscure references that true fans of the show will recognize, plus it's a little less depressing then last time and will soon lead to some more characters! Yay! As always please review and critic me as you are all so superior. I will try to post this as a chapter, but if I don't I don't.

The-Super-Ultra-Mega-Totally-Not-A-Front-For-Drug-Dealing-Orphans writer,

Allen Dillard


End file.
